To My Dear Dream!
is the ending song for season one of Dream Festival! that is sung by DearDream. It appears for the first time in Episode 1 - The New Face That Plays Our Bonds!! and was released on September 28th, 2016. Tracklist #PLEASURE FLAG # # #PLEASURE FLAG (Instrumental) # # Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= My Dear Dream comes true,'cause we met here! And we wanna send you this amazing dream! Mezasu basho wa tōi hō ga ī Nani mo shiranai bokura dakedo Kanawanai to omou kurai nara Wakaranai mama deaitai Baka mitai ni massugu susunde ī no wa (Feel like air!) Seishun no tokken tte yatsu tte koto de! (Hello, my dear!) Hajimaru yokan ni mune atsuku natte yuku Saikō no CHANCE! Bokura no yuku mirai e Shin'ai naru yume wo mukaeyou Kandō ni TOUCH! Subete no kanōsei ni Kanjiteru nda Dear Dream! Sā, issho ni ikou yo...waratte! |-|Kanji= My Dear Dream comes true,'cause we met here！ And we wanna send you this amazing dream！ 目指す場所は遠いほうがいい 何も知らない僕らだけど 叶わないと思うくらいなら わからないまま出逢いたい バカみたいに真っすぐ進んでいいのは(Free like air！) 青春の特権ってヤツってことで！(Hello, my dear！) 始まる予感に胸熱くなっていく 最高のCHANCE！僕らのゆく未来へ シンアイなる夢を迎えよう 感動にTOUCH！ 全ての可能性に 感じてるんだ Dear Dream！ さぁ、一緒に行こうよ…笑って！ |-|English= My Dear Dream comes true,‘cause we met here! And we wanna send you this amazing dream! The further away our goal is, the better Even though we don’t know anything If we’re going to think that it won’t come true It’d be better if we met without knowing about it The reason we’re able to carelessly go forward (Free like air!) Is because that’s a privilege of the youth! (Hello, my dear!) My chest feels hot with what’s about to start The ultimate Chance! To our future Let’s welcome our beloved dream Emotionally TOUCH! In all of the possibilities We can feel our Dear Dream! Now, let’s go together… Smile! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= My Dear Dream comes true,'cause we met here! And we wanna send you this amazing dream! Mezasu basho wa tōi hō ga ī Nani mo shiranai bokura dakedo Kanawanai to omou kurai nara Wakaranai mama deaitai Baka mitai ni massugu susunde ī no wa (Feel like air!) Seishun no tokken tte yatsu tte koto de! (Hello, my dear!) Hajimaru yokan ni mune atsuku natte iku Saikō no CHANCE! Bokura no yuku mirai e Shin'ai naru yume wo mukaeyou Kandō ni TOUCH! Subete no kanōsei ni Kanjiteru nda Dear Dream! Sā, issho ni ikou yo...waratte! My Dear Dream comes true,'cause we met here! And we wanna send you this amazing dream! Kanjō ni uso wo tsukenai Sunao sugiru bokura dakedo Honki wo miserarenai nara Wakari aenai mama dakara Nando datte butsukari atte ī no wa (Heating my heart!) Yūjō no jōken tte wakatteru ndaro? (OK, my friends!) Mujakina manma de iyou, janakya tsukamenai Saikō e TRY! Bokura ga yuku mirai de Shin'ai naru yume wa matteru Issei ni JUMP! Kono nakama to iru nara Kanjireru nda Dear Dream! Sā, issho ni ikou ze...waratte! Deai wo kurikaeshite iku tabi Fūkei wa kitto kawatteku yo Min'na to miru keshiki no mukō ni (Dear Dream!) Yuku yo! (Dear Dream!) Yuku yo! (Dear Dream is waiting us!) New Stage! Saikō no CHANCE! Bokura no yuku mirai e Shin'ai naru yume wo mukaeyou Kandō ni TOUCH! Subete no kanōsei ni Kanjiteru nda Dear Dream! Saikō ni THANKS! Boku ni yūki wo kurete Shin'ai naru anata to ireba Genkai e JUMP! Kiseki ni mo todoku tte Shinjiteru nda Dear Dream! Sā, issho ni ikou yo...waratte! My Dear Dream comes true,'cause we met here! And we wanna send you this amazing dream! |-|Kanji= My Dear Dream comes true,'cause we met here！ And we wanna send you this amazing dream！ 目指す場所は遠いほうがいい 何も知らない僕らだけど 叶わないと思うくらいなら わからないまま出逢いたい バカみたいに真っすぐ進んでいいのは(Free like air！) 青春の特権ってヤツってことで！(Hello, my dear！) 始まる予感に胸熱くなっていく 最高のCHANCE！僕らのゆく未来へ シンアイなる夢を迎えよう 感動にTOUCH！ 全ての可能性に 感じてるんだ Dear Dream！ さぁ、一緒に行こうよ…笑って！ My Dear Dream comes true,'cause we met here！ And we wanna send you this amazing dream！ 感情に嘘をつけない 素直すぎる僕らだけど 本気を見せられないなら 解り合えないままだから 何度だってぶつかり合っていいのは(Heating my heart！) 友情の条件ってわかってるんだろ？(OK, my friends！) 無邪気なまんまでいよう、じゃなきゃ掴めない 最高へTRY！ 僕らがゆく未来で シンアイなる夢は待ってる 一斉にJUMP！ この仲間といるなら 感じれるんだ Dear Dream！ さぁ、一緒に行こうぜ…笑って！ 出逢いを繰り返していくたび 風景はきっと変わってくよ みんなと見る景色の向こうに (Dear Dream！) 行くよ！ (Dear Dream！) 行くよ！ (Dear Dream is waiting us！) New Stage！ 最高のCHANCE！僕らのゆく未来へ シンアイなる夢を迎えよう 感動にTOUCH！ 全ての可能性に 感じてるんだ Dear Dream！ 最高にTHANKS！ 僕に勇気をくれて シンアイなるあなたといれば 限界へJUMP！ 奇跡にも届くって 信じてるんだ Dear Dream！ さぁ、一緒に行こうよ…笑って！ My Dear Dream comes true,'cause we met here！ And we wanna send you this amazing dream！ |-|English= My Dear Dream comes true,‘cause we met here! And we wanna send you this amazing dream! The further away our goal is, the better Even though we don’t know anything If we’re going to think that it won’t come true It’d be better if we met without knowing about it The reason we’re able to carelessly go forward (Free like air!) Is because that’s a privilege of the youth! (Hello, my dear!) My chest feels hot with what’s about to start The ultimate Chance! To our future Let’s welcome our beloved dream Emotionally TOUCH! In all of the possibilities We can feel our Dear Dream! Now, let’s go together… Smile! My Dear Dream comes true,'cause we met here! And we wanna send you this amazing dream! We can’t lie on our feelings Even though we act so upfront If you can’t be serious about it We’ll keep unable to understand each other The reason it’s okay to clash with each other many times (Heating my heart!) Is because that’s the condition of friendship, you know? (Ok, my friends!) Let’s say it while we’re still innocent, or else we can’t seize it TRY to the ultimate! With the dream we’re going to Our beloved dream is waiting JUMP at once! With these comrades we have We can feel our Dear Dream! Now, let’s go together… Smile! With ever meeting we had again and again The landscape will change as well Beyond the scenery we see with everyone (Dear Dream!) Let’s go! (Dear Dream!) Let’s go! (Dear Dream is waiting us!) New Stage! The ultimate Chance! To our future Let’s welcome our beloved dream Emotionally TOUCH! In all of the possibilities We can feel our Dear Dream! The ultimate THANKS! For giving me courage If I’m with you, my beloved JUMP to the limit! It’ll reach to the miracle, too We believe in our Dear Dream! Now, let’s go together… Smile! My Dear Dream comes true,'cause we met here! And we wanna send you this amazing dream!Translation by dream-fes songs Audio :Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Gallery Dream Festival! Ending|TV Size Ver. References Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Ending Themes Category:Season 1